


Mi Casa es su Casa

by hanzoshimadas



Series: More Than Just Numbers, We're Brothers [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brother Feels, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitution, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzoshimadas/pseuds/hanzoshimadas
Summary: Klaus' eyes widened as he tried to make sense of what was happening through the dizzy haze he was experiencing from the drug."YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DO NOT DO THAT TO MY BROTHER! YOU. PICKED. THE WRONG. GUY."He knew that voice.Did he know that voice?Klaus rested his head against the leather seat as he struggled to remain conscious, soon finding himself falling and falling and falling and...





	Mi Casa es su Casa

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my fics, the number order of the siblings refers to their age. Diego is an older brother to Klaus and Ben.

Diego had been tailing his brother for the past few hours. Something was up and he intended to find out what.

Parked in the parking lot of a crappy motel he watched as Klaus came stumbling out of one of the rooms half-dressed with a bag of god knows what in his hand.

Diego got out of the car, slamming the door closed before storming up to his brother, snatching the bag from him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Diego! Give it back, asshole, that's mine."

"Not anymore." Diego looked to the doorway of the room his brother had just left to see a woman who was also half-dressed looking concerned.

"Jesus..."

"What?"

He motioned towards the doorway.

"Did you sleep with her for this?" Diego held up the bag.

"That's none of your business."

"Klaus, you're not even into women..."

His little brother looked furious.

"You wanna' know the truth, Diego? Fine. I've slept with people for money to buy drugs, and yes, sometimes they're women. I hate it, and it sucks, but I do it anyway, are you happy now?!"

Klaus scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Screw this, I'm done talking to you."

He turned to walk off.

"Klaus! Don't you dare walk away right now!"

"You're not..."

Klaus scoffed, breaking into laughter.

"You know, I was gonna' say you're not my Mom but I don't even know who that is. She's out there somewhere thought, right? Some German lady who just gave up her kid to a madman for money. Well like mother like son I guess."

"This ends, right now." Diego stated, sternly. "If you need the drugs that badly then you I'll give you the money for them, but that... you're never doing that again, do you hear me?"

Klaus furrowed an eyebrow.

"You're the last person I would ever expect to hear that sentence from."

"If it saves you from the alternative..." Diego sighed. "Klaus, how could you possibly do that? How could you think that little of yourself?"

"It's not hard. Everyone treats me like shit, including Dad, so I might as well add myself to that star studded list."

"You're out of there now, you're..."

"I'm what, Diego? Doing so much better? I'm a twenty-two-year-old junkie who spends most nights on the streets with no job, and no money." Klaus paused. "The weird thing is, you're right though. I will happily put up with all of that to be away from that monster and the prison he'd tried to call a home. Is that crazy?"

Diego shook his head.

"No. Dad is a psychopath who treated us like dirt, you especially. But you're better than him, Klaus, and you're better than this."

Klaus looked down.

"If you makes you feel better, I've only done it a few times."

"It doesn't."

"Why do you care so much?" Klaus asked, genuinely.

"Because as much as you might think otherwise, I do give a shit. Now come on, you're staying at my place for now."

"Uhh, fine..."

* * *

It was two weeks later that Klaus found himself in the same predicament.

Sat in the bar on some rundown street, he tapped the wooden countertop as he tried to keep the shakes at bay.

A guy slunk over to him.

"Hey, there." He furrowed an eyebrow. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine."

"Oh, so you don't want this?" He held up a small bag.

Klaus' eyes tracked to it immediately.

"I don't have any money."

"You don't need to. Show me a good time and it's all yours."

Klaus was torn, Diego's words circling through his head.

"No thanks, I'm g-..." His eyes widened as he looked down at his drink, everything beginning to blur around him. "What... what did you put in my drink?"

The bartender walked over.

"You're such a lightweight." The guy laughed, getting Klaus to his feet. "Come on, babe, let's get you home."

Klaus struggled to put one foot in front of the other as he was marched to the guy's car which was parked around back and shoved into the backseat.

"No, no..." He whimpered, trying to fight back but finding himself unable.

The guy climbed in, closing the door behind him as he lay down over Klaus.

"Please... please don't do this... please..." Klaus begged, tears trickling down his cheeks.

He got a punch across the face for his troubles.

"Shut the fuck up and stop crying!"

Klaus screwed his eyes closed.

"Please... please..."

He gasped, jolting harshly as the side window was suddenly smashed, the glass flying everywhere.

The door was wrenched open before he felt the guy's weight disappear from over him.

Klaus' eyes widened as he tried to make sense of what was happening through the dizzy haze he was experiencing from the drug.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DO NOT DO THAT TO MY BROTHER! YOU. PICKED. THE WRONG. GUY."

He knew that voice.

Did he know that voice?

Klaus rested his head against the leather seat as he struggled to remain conscious, soon finding himself falling and falling and falling and...

* * *

He found himself coming to somewhere bumpy.

Up and down.

Up and down.

"Mmmmm..." Klaus groaned, opening an eye ever so slightly to find himself being carried. "What?..."

"Hey, just relax."

The clunk of a door opening could be heard before he found himself propped up against the inside of a car. A familiar smelling car.

The hand which had been on his shoulder disappeared.

Klaus began to panic.

"No, no, no... Please... Don't leave me..."

"Hey, hey hey... Klaus, Klaus... it's okay... it's okay, buddy. I'm right here, I didn't leave, I just had to get into the car."

"Diego?"

Klaus managed to open his eyes to see his brother looking pale and highly concerned.

"Yeah, it's me, Klaus. I'm right here."

"Thank y-."

" **Do not**..."Diego lowered his voice, exhaling to calm himself before he spoke again. "Please, don't thank me for that."

His brother placed a hand on his shoulder once again and offered it a squeeze.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit pukey but not bad considering." Klaus looked out the window. "That guy, is he?"

"Patch took him in. You're safe, Klaus."

"Did you beat him up for the two of us?"

"Damn right I did."

Klaus smiled a little.

"Good."

Diego took a breath.

"I got a delivery today."

"For what?"

"Well considering how long you've been spending at my place these past weeks I thought I might treat myself to not having to sleep on the couch."

"You bought a bed?" Klaus smirked.

"I bought you a bed so that you can get your ass off mine."

His little brother smiled.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Uhh, do you know how uncomfortable my couch is?"

"No because you always insisted I take your bed."

Diego offered a smile.

"Like I said, I give a shit. Mi casa es su casa."

"Well in that case, danke."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Diego started the engine before driving away.


End file.
